Hacked Heart
by BandGurl23
Summary: Just a little oneshot/songfic if my character and Benji met. May not be as good as my other fic. :P I don't know if I'll continue with this idea since original characters don't seem to be big with this fandom. Please enjoy and don't judge too badly.


_Hm... So, not sure this fic is as good as the last one since I'm playing around with an original character here. :l I found the name off a baby names website and I instantly fell in love with it. Hopefully this is alright._

_Note: I recommend listening to "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato while reading this since that's where the inspiration for this came from. (The first two lines) Also, anything mentioned about computer models or anything in here is completely made up and may not be accurate. Don't kill me. :l_

_Please enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em>The day I first met you<em>

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

There was no denying the truth; Benji had been intrigued by Sheri since day one.

He had arrived at the train station at 10 o'clock in the morning, sharp, as Ethan had ordered of him. Well that was fifteen minutes ago and getting longer. Rather than awkwardly standing by the large clock at the center of the station, he figured he'd find a seat and get working on his new deciphering program while he waited for the agent.

Shifting the backpack over his shoulder, Benji strode over to the benched area of the station. The only area available to sit was next to a young woman, maybe a couple years younger than himself.

'Doesn't seem like anyone I should be wary of. Probably just a civilian anyway, Benji. Calm down and think rationally. Don't let your job get to you.' He mentally scolded himself for jumping to conclusions.

She was, in fact, quite ordinary looking; long brown hair, brown eyes, glasses perched on her nose as she worked on her laptop, a Dell netbook of some sort. The woman was dressed in a yellow tank top with a gray cardigan over it, plain jeans, and tattered sneakers.

'Plain as could possibly be. Absolutely nothing to worry about.' Benji sat at the other end of the bench anyway, just to put some space between them.

He was barely five minutes into working on his own laptop when there was a glitch. The screen gave sporadic flashes of blue or white, and then went back to his work. NOW he had a reason to worry. That could've been the work of a Trojan entering his system and with all the classified information on there—

"Is that the new Toshiba laptop?" A voice pushed through his reeling thoughts.

The voice, as it so happened, was female. It was also the young woman who was sitting on the other side of the bench. She had scooted over about halfway to crane her neck and get a view of his more advanced (and expensive) laptop.

"E-Er yes." Benji mentally slapped himself for stammering at the girl's interest in what he was doing. "Very efficient. Everything loads quickly even when there's terabytes of data on it. Very handy in a jam."

"I'll bet. It's not easy to get a hold of those. You're pretty lucky." She smiled at him with a sort of humble jealousy and a look that told him he really was lucky.

He was certainly starting to feel like it.

"However, your Toshiba doesn't have the best security on it currently. Making THAT your downfall." She added, typing away at her own computer with a childishly mischievous grin that reminded him so strongly of his sister's.

"Wha—Hey!" He exclaimed in alarm, watching her take over his laptop.

"I'd beef up on security there, mister. I had an easy time getting into your system. Oho?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked at her screen. "What do we have here?"

"Wait, don't-!"

His (somewhat embarrassing) music collection was pulled up on his laptop and began playing the selection, "Do You Believe in Magic?"

The young lady chuckled as he attempted to mute it and she simply kept turning it back on. "There's no point in fighting me on this." She laughed and Benji swore he heard bells ring through the air as she did.

"You don't have bad taste in music, but I don't necessarily agree with some of the messages they convey."

"Hm? Why's that?" Benji inquired. His sense of curiosity was grabbed and taken captive by this girl and her mysterious attitude.

"Because I'll never fall in love." She told him plainly. It was such a straightforward and blunt answer that he went into momentary shock from the reply. Never fall in love? Why? Isn't that every girl's dream?

The clacking of keys and changes in his screen brought him out of his state as he realized she yanked the Trojan and shut her laptop sharply.

"Might I ask why you feel that way?" Benji asked, trying to be as polite as possible. He didn't want to scare her off and this was the most interested he had ever been in a woman.

She turned and faced him on the bench with a contemplating, almost analyzing look. He watched her eyes flicker upward and gain a steely appearance.

"Ethan." She acknowledged, standing quickly to meet the approaching IMF agent.

Hearing the name, Benji jumped to his feet clumsily and turned to find said agent to be indeed coming to meet them. 'She knows Ethan?' he internally questioned as he stammered.

"I-I'm sorry, I was supposed to meet you by the central clock but—"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't think those papers would take so long." Ethan reassured the soon-to-be promoted technician. He gave the young woman the _exact _same look she had given Benji only moments ago, only with more familiarity. She gave him a look of defiance and rebellion back.

"Ah, I'm sorry… Should I leave? You two seem to have an ongoing, erm, thing going on…" the other male spoke as he awkwardly viewed the stare battle from aside.

"No no. She's the reason I asked you to be here. I want to introduce you." Ethan strode over and placed a hand on her shoulder in a professional manner. "This is Sheridan Hunt. She's my sister and is now part of the IMF. Since she'll be starting out in your department, I figured I should introduce her to you.

Everything suddenly clicked into place in Benji's mind; the light bulb became lit and the puzzle was now a clear picture. His sister, of course! That explained the two's familiarity, the mention of papers, the skill and allure she had. She was the sibling of the one and only Ethan Hunt!

"You can call me Sheri." She flashed a charming grin at him and held out her hand.

He blinked, stunned and slightly dazed. But after another batting of his eyes, the daze cleared away like fog and he took her hand, shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you, Sheri. Benjamin Dunn. Just call me Benji."

"Pleasure."

_-/-_

Ever since that day, he had become determined to "hack" her heart the way she had his. As dangerous as it was, with her personality being parallel to her brother's (but still quite perpendicular), he simply had to know.

She never did answer his question. Benji wanted to know her reply, but he just wasn't sure how to ask. Why didn't she want to fall in love?

Only time would tell him.


End file.
